gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart
|image=機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム－スカルハート－img001.jpg; Cover Crossbone_Gundam_Skull_Heart_Logo.png; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart |kanji=機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム スカルハート |shortname=MSCG: SH |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |japanese start=September 26, 2002 |japanese end=August 26, 2004 |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten |magazine=Gundam Ace |storyscript=Yuuichi Hasegawa |volumes=1 }}Mobile Suit Gundam Crossbone: Skull Heart (機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム スカルハート, Kidō Senshi Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart) is a single-volume manga written and illustrated by Yuuichi Hasegawa, and published in Gundam Ace between 2003 and 2004. It is succeeded by Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Story A single volume of short stories written by Yuuichi Hasegawa, placed three years after the ending of Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Released in 2002, the series consists primarily of short vignettes detailing the adventures of the Crossbone Vanguard space pirates three years after the original manga. The first story is set during the One Year War and deals with a young Umon Samon. The series also features the "return" of Grey Stoke, an aged Judau Ashta under an alias, who first appeared in Hasegawa's Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Side Story manga. Chapters An Idiot Pulls Through in a Ball Sometime after 133 U.C. Stella Raberadu Twink is chronicling the events surrounding the Jupiter war in order to provide an accurate account for posterity sake, when suddenly she overhears Umon Samon retelling a story from the final battle of the One Year War where he destroyed 6 Doms in order to protect the love of his life. The Planet's Princess 133 U.C. The Mother Vanguard continues in its journey from Jupiter in order to reach the Earth Sphere in time to warn them of an impending attack from the Jupiter fleet traveling there themselves, when they approach an asteroid where a group of Jovian Forces suddenly attack them. In order to defend themselves the Mother Vanguard launches Mobile Suits in order to protect themselves, however shortly after the battle starts Tobia is shot down and crash lands on the asteroid, where he is rescued by a girl claiming to be the asteroid's princess. Pirate's Booty 135 U.C. Harrison Madin of the Federation Forces engages the Crossbone Vanguard intent on protecting a Mail Carrier as he believes the pirates are going to steal the ships cargo. However unbeknownst to Lt. Harrison, the crew of the Mail Carrier are being held hostage by a group of Jovian Solders intent on extorting the Federation Forces to keep one of their secrets. The Ultimate Soldier (Part I) 136 U.C. Tobia is seen relaxing while on a job when he is approached by a man named Grey Stoke, who wants to hire him and his associates for a mission to rescue Amuro Ray. The Ultimate Soldier (Part II) After the Crossbone pirates successfully break into a Jovian research facility where they discover that the Jovians are intent on mass-producing numerous bio computers for use in there new MS the Amakusa. The Monkey's Satellite 136 U.C. Harrison Madin is briefed on his upcoming operation by his superior officer. On what were originally thought to be attacks being carried out by renegade space pirates around the area of Side 2 in fact turned out to be a lone modified Zaku Suit being piloted by a Monkey. While his superior acknowledges the seriousness of the situation he can not assign a vessel to escort them to the location in question, however he has arranged alternative transport via "Blackrow Shipping". Characters Crossbone Vanguard/Blackrow Shipping *Tobia Arronax *Bernadette Briett *Umon Samon *Yona *Jared *Stella Raberadu Twink *Berah Ronah *Kincaid Nau *Onmo Earth Federation Forces *Harrison Madin Civilians *Grey Stoke Mechanics Crossbone Vanguard/Blackrow Shipping Mobile Weapons *EMS-06 Batalla *EMS-10 Pez Batalla *XM-10 Flint *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" Vehicles and Support Units *''Little Grey'' *''Mother Vanguard'' Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *B Gundam *F91 Gundam F91 *RB-79 Ball *RGM-79 GM *RGM-122 Javelin *RX-78-2 Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Salamis-class Jupiter Empire *Amakusa *EMS-06 Batalla *EMS-06-P Arana Batalla *EMS-10 Pez Batalla *EMS-12 Arana *Nautilus Kai Principality of Zeon *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06MS Barbus *MS-09R Rick Dom *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong Civilians *Gump Gallery 機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム－スカルハート－img001.jpg NyoronSkullHeart003.jpg 003-004.jpg 005crossboneskull.jpg 001.png Bedd6f73df3e6d4d9ed4f1384067beaf1290024978 full.jpg -A.E Media-海盗高达外传番外篇星星公主 (26).jpg -A.E Media-海盗高达外传番外篇星星公主 (20).jpg Editions *ISBN 4-04-713697-2-C0979 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200411000138 *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart on MAHQ *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/crossboneskullheart.htm ja:機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム スカルハート Category:Manga